


Champions

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Celebrations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Work In Progress, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Theme "Celebration")It's an entirely different world, with different rules, different truths, and different fates. For some of them, it's for the better, and others, not so much.For now, they might as well enjoy what they can while they have it.(Preview of an upcoming work)





	Champions

There were crowds of people, kids to adults, going around enjoying the cheer. With them were the scatterings of daemons, werewolves, harpies, witches, orcs, and almost any other malevolence filled creature you could think of. Malakhims as well, wandered about without a care, protected by the protection artes and allowed to join the festivites.

The city of Loegres was in high-spirits this night. 

Tents were set up around ever corner, offering food, drinks, and games. Already, there were many humans and daemons loitering about drunk. 

Music echoed through the alleyways. People were dancing along the streets, laughing, cheering, happy. 

"Wow. There's so much," Laphicet spoke, awestruck.

"Daemons, humans, malakhim. It feels like half the world is here today," Rokurou commented. He grinned, eyeing a decent bar with a lot of fighters sitting around drinking. Without a word, he went off towards it. 

"I'm gonna go find Aifread and Benwick. Like you said, might as well enjoy the night while we have it," Eizen said. There was a twinkle of delight in his eyes from the prospect of enjoying this strange reality's slice of perfection.

Velvet hummed, practically carrying along a half awake Eleanor. She wasn't any better, really. Her eyelids felt heavier than a boulder at this point. Maybe she and Eleanor had worked too hard trying to find a way back home. She hauled herself and Eleanor along behind Laphicet.

Maybe she could take her own advice. Enjoy the night. 

Laphicet gasped and ran off before Velvet could move to stop him, disappearing into the crowds. 

"Phi, wait," Eleanor yelled, alert now that her charge was out of sight. She moved to run, but was pulled back, startled and gazing at Velvet in shock.

"What is it?" Velvet asked, confused as to why the former exorcist was afraid. 

"Oh! I... You... Our..." Eleanor tried to explain, but it seemed whatever she wanted to say wasn't what she wanted Velvet to hear. She gazed down at their hands, still holding onto each other. 

"Oh, that? Honestly, Eleanor, if you're going to make a big deal about that here and now, I think you really need to wake up," Velvet said, rolling her eyes and turning to pull her companion along once more. 

"But... Velvet! There are people around, watching! A-And we need to find Laphicet!" Eleanor protested, though unable to fight being dragged along. She needed to focus on finding Laphicet. Just because he was protected from malevolence, didn't mean he still couldn't get into trouble. 

"Live a little, Eleanor Hume," Velvet yelled over the crowd, easily weaving them through it. "It's a party, a celebration."

"Velvet!"

"Once we get back home, we'll be back to fighting and creeds and Artorius like we used to," Velvet continued, the dazzling colors and splendor granting her a strange thrill, exciting her with this new epiphany. "Eleanor, I love you."

"What? Velvet, slow down!"


End file.
